Death the Kira
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: Death the Kid finds a black book on the floor and picks it up. It says it could kill anyone with just a name and face. rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

"Kid, hurry up! We were supposed to be at school an hour ago!" Liz yelled at her meister from outside the mansion.

"But I can't leave without checking everything for symmetry!" Kid yelled back at his weapon from inside.

"What's the big deal sis? We've been late before," Patty said.

"Well, yeah, but recently these two boys in the front of the class have been looking at us weird when we come in three hours late," Liz said.

"Oh, those guys? They sure do look funny, don't they sis?"

"They wouldn't have to look funny if KID JUST HURRIED UP ALREADY!"

"Symmetry takes time!" Kid yelled back.

"If you don't come out soon, we're leaving without you," Liz threatened.

"Leave without me then. I still need to make sure that the toilet paper is perfectly folded, the candles are burnt perfectly, all the picture frames ar-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it! We'll leave without you! Come on Patty, maybe they won't glare at us if we're only an hour late," Liz said and started walking to the school.

"Or maybe, they'll glare even harder because we broke our pattern of lateness," Patty suggested and followed her sister.

"I guess we'll just have to see."

* * *

Hours later, Kid was finally satisfied with his work and started skateboarding to school. On his way, a black book on the floor caught his eye. He stooped and picked it up. "Death Note?" he read. "'The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.' Very funny Father. Did Spirit give you the idea?"

Kid didn't get an answer, so he closed the book and put it back on the floor. He started to skate away, but stopped. 'I should probably give it back to Father,' Kid thought and picked it up again, 'just to prove to him that I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't fall for these silly pranks.' Kid rode to school with the death note under his arm.

 **A/N: I hope you like chapter one. Sorry it's so short. Most chapters will probably be short. Please review, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once he gets to the School, Kid puts his skateboard away. He starts walking to class but runs into Soul on his way.

"11:11," Soul said, "A new record. Cool."

"What are you doing in the hallway?" Kid asked.

"I had to use the bathroom," Soul said. Then he noticed the black book under Kid's arm. "What's that?" he asked and took it from Kid. "Death note?"

"A prank from my father. It says that you can kill anyone just by knowing their full name and thinking of their face."

"Does it work?" Soul asked as he opened it to the notebook pages after the rules.

"You can try it if you want. It won't work," Kid said.

"Okay," Soul said and started writing in it. He handed it back to Kid.

"What did you write?" Kid asked.

"Just the name of a kishin egg that got away from us," Soul said and walked into class.

Kid followed Soul into class. Stein was dissecting a pigeon as they walked in.

"Kid, copy notes off of Liz and Patty," Professor Stein said.

"Kay," Kid said and took a seat next to his weapons. Neither Liz or Patty had notes, Liz just had a blank page and Patty had a drawing of a giraffe. Kid never took notes anyway so he just watched the dissection. Nobody noticed the Death Note since it blended into Kid's black uniform pretty well.

"I need to give something to Father after school, so you can go home without me," Kid told his weapons.

"Maybe with the extra time away from you we'll find a new meister," Liz mumbled. Kid ignored her comment.

* * *

After school, Liz and Patty left with Maka and Soul while Kid started walking to his father's office. On the way, Kid passed by the board covered in locations of kishin eggs just as Sid took one down.

"Hey, Kid, are you going to Lord Death?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell him that this kishin egg died of a heart attack. I didn't even know that was possible," Sid said and handed Kid the plaque with the kishin eggs information on it.

"A heart attack?" Kid questioned. His mind immediately went to the book which he was still holding.

"Weird, right. Anyway, go tell your dad. He could probably use the information for something," Sid said and left.

Kid opened the Death Note and looked at the name that soul wrote, then looked at the name on the plaque. Both read the name Ben Drowned.

'This is insane,' Kid thought, 'Father would never make a book at can actually kill.'

Kid looked at the wall of all the kishin's and took the three most powerful down. 'Let's see if this was just a coincidence..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodbye Spirit," Lord Death said.

"Bye," Spirit said back to his boss and started leaving, but he accidentally stepped on something. It was a kishin egg plaque with a sticky note on it. 'He died of heart attack. Tell me if any more heart attacks occur.' was written on the note in perfect handwriting. Spirit picked it up and handed it to Lord Death.

"I wonder how long it took Kid to write this," Spirit said. "There's two K's so probably five hours."

"He's been getting better at writing faster since he got a 0 on the test," Lord Death said.

"Not much faster, though," Spirit said.

* * *

It's been about 30 days since Kid first got the Death Note, but nobody has really noticed because it takes a while for Kid to write down names. Only twenty-four kishin eggs were killed by the Death Note, even though Kid wanted to do more.

Currently, Kid was at Gallows Manner crying in his room because he couldn't get the V in the Kishin egg Annora Petrova's name to be perfect. "I'm a failure of a Shinigami," He mumbled.

"Shinigami, you say," a voice Kid didn't recognize said.

Kid stopped crying at looked at where the sound came from. In the shadows, there was a silhouette of a human-like creature. "Let me guess, you're the original owner of the Death Note. You'll be the shinigami that will follow me until I die or give up the book.

The creature laughed. "This is new," he said in his deep voice. "Usually the owners scream at the sight of me."

"Well, if you just stay in the shadows, then what's there to be scared of?"

The creature laughed again and flew out of the shadows. "Scared now?" it asked.

"Oh my god, you're the most hideous things I've seen in my life!" Kid said. "How dare you have an earring on one ear but not the other!"

"Huh?" The creature questioned.

"And you have nonmatching rings on your fingers! Your belt is an asymmetrical mess. This is just atrocious!"

The creature smiled. "Well, this will be an interesting one."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bit later and the creature's clothing was now as symmetrical as it could be. The creature itself had grayish blue skin, black hair that spiked upward, and red eyes. He had some sort of raggedy black, and now symmetrical, dress on with a brown belt that had two now identical off pockets that had a Death Note in one and a fake Death Note in the other. Kid still had his Death Note on the floor.

"Well, now that you're not utterly horrid to look at, my name's Death the Kid," Kid said.

"Mine is Ryuk," the creature, Ryuk, said.

"Okay Ryuk, in the rules, it says if someone touches the Death Note, they can see you, but nobody else, right?" Kid asked.

"Yep. Anyone who touched the Death Note in the last 30 days will be able to see me," Ryuk said.

'Soul will be a problem then,' Kid thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Patty yelled. A few seconds later she yelled "Kid, it's for all of us!"

"Coming!" Kid yelled back. He walked down the stairs with Ryuk floating behind him. At the door was Spirit, and his head was bleeding like he'd been Maka chopped.

"Spirit, what are you doing here?" Kid asked and joined Liz and Patty by the door.

"You know how you told us to inform you if any other kishin eggs die of heart attack? Well, twenty-four have. It seems like someone is specifically trying to kill this way. We want to find the person responsible to make sure they use their powers for good instead of evil. Lord Death wants you, Maka, Black Star, and all of your weapons to be the ones responsible for this task," Spirit said.

"Wow, a super special mission! That sounds so cool!" Patty exclaimed.

"Wait, kishen eggs can get heart attacks? Where do their souls go?" Liz asked.

"Since they're not murdered directly, they're bodies don't disappear, so the souls stay inside and are unusable," Spirit explained.

"Interesting," Kid said. "So when does the team meet?"

"Tomorrow, instead of going to Sein's class go to room 78."

"Got it! Bye," Patty said and closed the door.

"So, you have to go find yourself with some friends?" Ryuk said.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed. We don't want to be tired while looking for a kishen murderer," Kid said instead of answering Ryuk.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Liz said and went upstairs while Patty followed, excitedly rambling farfetched ideas that might happen tomorrow.

Kid went back upstairs too and went to his room. He grabbed the Death Note off the floor and flipped to a random empty piece of paper.

"Are you going to turn yourself in?" Ryuk asked.

"No, it just doesn't seem like I should yet. I'll just fake help them at first," Kid said as he stared at the page he was on.

"What are you going to do with that page?" Ryuk asked.

"One of the people in the group we're making tomorrow touched the book," Kid said.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No, he's my friend," Kid said.

Ryuk laughed. "So much for keeping the Death Note a secret then."

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Kid said and put his hand on the blank page.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Kid smiled. "You're going to have to put up with Black Star," he said and started carefully and perfectly ripping the page out of the death note.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Kid, why's your door locked? I still need to wake you up!" Patty said from the hallway.

"I woke up early, so you don't have to. I'm getting ready right now," Kid said. He wasn't exactly lying, he did get up early and was now getting ready, but that wasn't why the door was locked. The night before when everyone was asleep, Kid snuck out and touched all of his friends, besides Soul, with the torn out page of the Death Note. He wasn't ready for his weapons to see Ryuk yet.

"Okey dokey," Patty said and left.

"So, you're a type of Shinigami, correct? One of the ones from the shinigami realm?" Kid asks once Patty was away from his door.

"Yes. And it was your father who put us there," Ryuk said

"Okay then, you're going to be my uncle Ryuk, who just left the shinigami realm to visit me. You and Father are fighting though, because of the whole shinigami realm thing, so he doesn't know you're here. We've also met multiple times before," Kid said.

"I know you read the rules, so you know it's against them for me to help you."

"You won't have to do anything different from usual, just don't answer things truthfully if they contradict your new backstory. Like if Maka asked you how long you've known me, don't say eight hours, say a while or something like that," Kid said.

"And why should I do this?"

"Because if you don't, I can have Father put you back in the shinigami realm and you'll never be able to return. Or I could do it myself if I really tried."

"Throw in some apples and you've got a deal," Ryuk said.

"That's doable," Kid said and opened his bedroom door. He walked into the kitchen and threw Ryuk an apple.

"Hey, Kid, have you seen my-" Liz started to say, but once she looked in the kitchen she stopped in horror. "KID THERE'S A SCARY MONSTER BEHIND YOU!" Liz yelled.

"Monster?" Patty asked and ran next to sister. "Hey, it really is a monster."

"Patty, become a weapon and hurry up and kill it!" Liz screamed.

"That won't be necessary, Liz. This is actually my Uncle Ryuk. He's visiting me again from the shinigami realm without my father's permission." Kid said.

Liz's jaw dropped. "That thing is related to you?"

"What's a Shinigami realm?" Patty asked.

"My father didn't approve how some Grim Reapers were killing innocent people out of a selfish need to extend their life. Since he's the ruler of all Grim Reapers, he banished them all at a barren place called the shinigami realm. Since that was thousands of years ago, the shinigami have since discovered how to look at Earth and how to sometimes travel down here," Kid said.

"Look, he has wings! Wow, can you get wings too?" Patty asked Kid

"So your uncle killed innocent people? What if he kills us?" Liz asked.

"I've met him multiple times before I became your guys' meister. He won't kill you. Although he will probably stay for a while, it's hard traveling between worlds," Kid said.

"Yeah," Ryuk said through a mouth full of apple. He was eating every apple in the kitchen while Kid explained things to his weapons.

"Oh, by the way, nobody he doesn't want to can see or hear him. I told him about my friends, so the whole group should be able to see him, but everybody else can't," Kid said.

"Great," Liz said sarcastically, "and I'm guessing he likes apples?"

"The apples in the shinigami realm are terrible," Kid said

"Can I try a Shinigami apple?" Patty asked.

"Maybe," Kid said and went to go check the house for symmetry with Ryuk not far behind.

* * *

"So the lines of sanzu must really suck for a symmetry freak like you," Ryuk said as Kid fixed a painting to make it parallel to the floor.

"I hate them with a burning passion," Kid replied. "That's why there's hardly any mirrors in this entire mansion."

The thought of mirrors reminded Ryuk of something. "So, do you have shinigami eyes, or did your father take those away? I know yellow isn't the most natural color for human eyes."

"He sort of took them away. I can see the names of people, but only if their souls aren't under soul protect. I just see a random name then. My shinigami eyes, as you call them, only work when I'm trying to see the souls of others. I usually don't bring them up because I've been told that knowing someone's name without being told is creepy."

"Can you see lifespans?" Ryuk asked.

"No."

"Interesting," Ryuk said. "Do you want to?"

"Not for half my lifespan," Kid said then took his hands off the painting and looked at his work. "There, perfectly symmetrical!" He said.

"Do you do this often?" Ryuk asked.

"Every day. Anyway, we should get going," Kid said. He went to his room and hid the Death Note then went to the door and met up with Liz and Patty.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! He doesn't kill Black Star, Kid meant that in a 'He's going to see you and annoy you to death' sort of way. Kids not that evil yet, he's still only killing kishen eggs. But still, thank you for the review, I love reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Welc… um, who is…" Tsubaki said as she opened the door to room 78 and saw Ryuk.

"My uncle," Kid said.

"Hey there," Ryuk said.

"Kid has an uncle?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, and big sis thinks that he's scary," Patty said as she bounced into the room.

"If he's a relative of death, I _will_ surpass him! Nothing is scary to Black Star!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Have fun with that thought while it lasts," Kid mumbled as he walked into the room. Ryuk was close behind him.

Soul, Maka, and Black Star stared at Ryuk. "I should let more people see me. This is great," he said.

Kid started explaining everything about Ryuk to the rest of his friends as Liz came in and went to the corner farthest away from the flying death god.

"So you got stuck in a terrible dimension? The mighty Black Star would never let that happen to him," Black Star said.

"Black Star, don't be rude," Tsubaki whispered to her meister.

"Anyway, since Ryuk is here, he's going to help us find the heart attack killer, just don't tell Father," Kid said.

"Okay then," Maka said, "Speaking of the heart attack killer, its first found victim was the kishin egg Ben Drowned."

"Glad to see something took him down," Soul said.

"Someone is stealing the kishin egg plaques off the board, then returning them in the middle of the night. This means the person is probably a student at the DWMA. We should set up a camera aimed at the board to try and see who's taking the plaques."

"That's a good idea, Maka," Tsubaki said.

"Well, if this thing can kill without being there, it could be a witch that's stealing the plaques, and she could probably sense a camera," Kid said.

"I guess so, but it wouldn't hurt to try," Tsubaki said.

"And once we find this guy, I'll beat him to a pulp to make sure he's on our side!" Black Star added.

"I don't that'll work very well," Soul said.

"I'll make it work! I'm the great Black Star!"

"So, I guess we should set up the camera and go to class," Maka said.

The seven teens all agreed. Ryuk laughed quietly behind Kid. The others brushed it off as Kid's uncle being a weird flying death god, but Kid knew it was because he found enjoyment in the obstacles Kid faced. The seven kids did as planned.

* * *

After the school ended Kid and his weapons went home.

"Hey Kid, we haven't done a mission in a while. Can we get one in Reo?" Patty asked as they walked home.

"Patty, we have to stay here to help find the Heart Attack Killer," Kid said.

"Yeah, but we really haven't gained any new kishen souls for about a month now. Some action wouldn't hurt," Liz said.

"We'll do it after this kishen killing business is taken care of," Kid said. Ryuk laughed

Liz's face got obviously distressed. "Why does your uncle have to laugh all ominous like that? It's really creepy."

Patty smiled and laughed like Ryuk. Liz got more distressed. "Patty, you're so mean," She cried.

Patty started laughing normally.

"Exciting friends you got there, Kid," Ryuk said.

"Yup," Kid said and continued to walk home.

Eventually, the four of them made it to gallows manor and went their separate ways once inside. Kid went to his room and took out the death note out of its hiding place.

"Ryuk, it says 'If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen' and 'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds'. I can't write that fast, so that's why it's always been a heart attack," Kid told Ryuk.

"That little obsession of yours really gets in the way of your killing spree, doesn't it?" Ryuk said and laughed.

"Yes. It's a little annoying. I could give the world a balance between good and evil a lot faster if it wasn't there, but perfection is still important."

"I see," Ryuk said.

"Anyway, the reason I mentioned those rules if because I'm curious, could I write the turns of death on a separate paper and tape it in after I write the name?" Kid asked.

"That won't do anything. It only works if it's written on the same page of the Death Note," Ryuk explained.

Kid thought for a second. "Then could I write the condition first and then the name above it?" he asked.

Ryuk smiled wider. "That actually would work."

Kid smiled too. "Perfect," he said and look out a pencil and opened the Death Note to a blank page.

Nine hours later, Kid stopped writing and sat up to admire his work.

"It really does take you a long time to write," Ryuk said. He was bored out of his mind after the hours of Kid just trying to write a paragraph perfectly.

"I used to take an hour just to write my name, so this could have taken much longer," Kid said.

"What did you even write?" Ryuk asked and floated directly over Kid's shoulder to read what was written.

'Viviyon Beautifly' it said, then under it, in older lead, it said 'She wakes up at approximately 10:00 pm and breaks into the DWMA unnoticed by anyone. She then, at 12:00 am, grabs the plaque of the kishin egg Doug Dikeson, puts it under her arm, and runs out. As she runs back to her home, a DWMA student and their weapon randomly runs into her and starts attacking. The student wins, killing her at 1:00 am and making her drop the plaque.'

"You know you don't have to use correct grammar or add that much details, right?" Ryuk asked.

"I think it looks more proper that way," Kid said.

"Whatever works for you. Who's this Viviyon anyway?" Ryuk ask.

"A butterfly witch. She's not that big of a threat and is pretty obscure, but she is a witch after all."

"If she's obscure, how do you know what her face looks like?"

"Father has pictures of almost every witch. We never paid much attention to Viviyon since she's only twelve, but she's the only witch I could think of, and she's likely to turn evil at some point, it seemed like a good choice."

Ryuk smiled. "You killed a twelve-year-old? Now this is getting interesting."

"Don't think of her as a twelve-year-old, think of her as destined to be evil," Kid said. He then turned his attention from Ryuk to the Death Note. "Now to kill Doug."

"Great. That's a solid two more hours of writing. I'll go get some apples," Ryuk complained and floated away.

About fifteen minutes later, under Viviyon's death description Kid wrote 'Doug Dikeson. He dies of heart attack at 1:30 am'

"There, this should confuse Maka for a while," Kid said and closed the book. He put it in it's hiding place in his closet and put on his pajamas. "This'll work out perfectly." Kid said.

"We'll see if you're right," Ryuk remarked.

"Trust me," Kid said and turned off the lights in his room. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark as he smiled. "I'm rarely wrong."

 **A/N: I changed this Fics name from Death the Note to Death the Kira because I think it sounds cooler. So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I would love a review. Things are getting more intense (and chapters are getting longer). I hope you're liking it**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow, the camera actually worked," Soul said. The seven students and death god watched the projection of the camera's footage. It showed a pre-teen girl with orange hair that had black stripes all over it like a monarch butterfly. She stood and stared blankly at the plaque until the exact strike of 12:00. That's when she grabbed a plaque, put it under her arm, and sprouted butterfly like wings from her back that allowed her to fly away.

"We have her appearance now, so she should be easy to find," Tsubaki said.

"Yay! We're going to find the HAKer!" Patty exclaimed.

The kids, besides Liz, looked at Patty in confusion.

"The hacker? What does hacking have to do with anything?" Black Star asked.

"It's HAKer, without a C," Liz said. "Me and Patty came up with it yesterday while Kid was in his room for hours. It's an acronym for Heart Attack Killer with the er from killer added it at the end."

"She also hacks away lives," Patty added.

"Well, that's an interesting name," Ryuk said.

"Interesting, but slightly inaccurate. The HAKer, as you call it, doesn't hack life. No cutting or slashing is going on in the deaths," Kid corrected.

Patty shrugged. That's when the door to room 78 opened and Spirit was revealed.

"Dad, what are you doing? " Maka asked kind of irritated.

"A student ran into a witch yesterday and she stole this plaque. Didn't your kishin killer steal plaques?" Spirit asked.

Maka looked less irritated. "Yeah, actually. Did the witch look like this?" she asked. Maka rewinded the video so a clear view of the witch was shown.

"Yes, that looks like the kid's description."

"That's great," Tsubaki said.

"Do you know where she is?" Liz asked.

"The student killed her and his weapon ate her soul," Spirit said.

With that news all the six teens, excluding Kid, turned white and shriveled slightly.

"So all this work…" Black Star started.

"Was for nothing?" Soul finished.

"Seems like it," Spirit said. Then from the distance came a muffled siren was heard, restoring color to the kids.

"What's that?" Maka asked.

"That's the code blue siren. A DWMA prisoner is dying," Spirit said.

"Or maybe already dead," Patty said mysteriously and smiled evilly.

"Patty, don't joke around like that!" Liz said scared.

"We should go check out the prisoner," Kid suggested.

"Right," Maka confirmed. She started running to the prison cells in the DWMA. The rest of the people in the room weren't far behind.

When the nine of them got to the cell, Sid and Naigus were already there. Inside was the immortal werewolf Free. His magic eyeball was in his hand and he laid dead on the floor with blood still coming out of his empty eye socket.

"Some immortal," Soul mumbled.

"What happened here?" Maka asked.

"It looks like Free turned into a werewolf, scratched out his magic eye, then shot himself with it until he was weak, then died of a heart attack," Naigus said.

"And all this happened two minutes ago," Sid added.

"But, that's impossible. The HAKer died," Maka said.

Liz whined. "Why did my life have to become a ghost story?" She complained.

"Or maybe the student lied about killing the witch so that'd he'd seem as big of a star as I am," Black Star said.

"No, Lord Death confirmed that his weapon had witch soul in it. The kid tried to get Lord Death to take the soul since he felt so bad about killing a little girl," Spirit said.

"Maybe the girl was just a messenger and not the actual HAKer," Tsubaki suggested. "Doug Dikeson never died, right?"

"Doug Dikeson, the kishin? He was found dead this morning by a heart attack," Spirit said.

"What's all this about heart attacks? Should the students be worried?" Naigus asked.

"The Heart attack Killer, or HAKer, doesn't target anyone but kishin eggs," Maka said.

"For now," Soul added.

"We're the big stars that are finding out about what's going on with all the HAKing," Black Star said.

"Speaking of which, the HAKer is obviously not dead, so we should get back to investigating," Maka said.

"The sooner it really is dead the better," Liz said and started heading back to room 78.

"Yeah, and I'll be the one to kill it this time!" Black Star said and started following Liz.

Tsubaki followed them too. "We don't have to kill the HAKer, we just need to find her to keep her on our side," She said.

"Yeah, but killing her wouldn't be _completely_ out of the picture," Patty said.

Tsubaki sighed and Maka and Soul joined the other four on their trip back to their investigation room.

Kid, Ryuk, Spirit, Naigus, and Sid were left with the dead body of Free.

"So this was your reason for waking up two hours early? Killing the immortal man?" Ryuk said and laughed. "Impressive."

Kid simply nodded in response so the people around him didn't think he was nuts.

"Hey, Kid, you were awfully quiet the whole time. Something on your mind?" Spirit asked.

"No, it's nothing," Kid said.

"You sure?" Spirit asked.

"Why would I lie?"

"If anything is ever bothering you, my door will be open," Naigus said.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I just need some time away from thinking about the HAKer," Kid said and started walking away, but he wasn't going to his friends in room 78, instead he summoned his skateboard and started going home.

"So, why are you so quiet Kid? Is that your poker face, or is the fear of killing getting to you?" Ryuk asked.

"It's about that student that killed Viviyon. When I was writing down the conditions for hours, I thought about how he might react to killing a twelve year old. I know how Black Star couldn't bring himself to kill Angela Leon because of how young and helpless she is, so I was forcing a student to do something he might not have been happy about. I thought about it, but I didn't care."

"Oh, how interesting," Ryuk said.

"Well, unlike you I care about more than things being interesting. Does the Death Note have madness in it?"

Ryuk smiled. "It didn't use to."

"What do you mean?"

"The previous owner had so much madness in his soul, and this Death Note truly unleashed it. When I killed him right before he got shot, his madness must have been left on it. Stained on it."

"And you never bothered to tell me!" Kid growled.

"Or maybe, Light had nothing to do with it and you're just mad yourself."

"I'm not crazy, I just enjoy order and balance," Kid said

"Oh really…"

"Yes," Kid said. "As a Grim Reaper, I'm pathetic. I couldn't even kill Ashura. This book, it lets me kill things before they become the next kishin, so I'm really saving a lot more souls than I'm killing. It gives me the power that I'm too pathetic to have otherwise. I'm not crazy, I'm just looking at bigger picture."

"Or you're selfish," Ryuk said.

Suddenly, Kid stopped flying. It caught Ryuk off guard. "I-I'm being selfless, not selfish. Putting my life on the line to save all the people future kishens would kill."

"Why would you stop flying if you're selfless?" Ryuk asked. His red eyes glowed slightly as he smiled wider and laughed.

"I don't know…"

"You're not 'putting your life on the line' Kid," Ryuk said, "You're extending it, and you love that feeling. Not to mention, you're a little bit of the souls you kill

Kid looked at the floor he was hovering over. "You don't know anything about me," he said bitterly.

Ryuk laughed. "But I'm your uncle, I know everything about you."

Kid glared at Ryuk and started flying back to Gallows Manner even faster than before.

"Hey, wait up!" Ryuk called. He wasn't used to having a super fast shinigami as owners of the Death Note.

"I'll show you how little you know about me," Kid mumbled as he sped to his house.

 **A/N: It's getting intense. Review, I'd love to see what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kid stood in his room staring at the Death Note with Ryuk floating behind him. Kid walked over to a lit fireplace and held the book over it.

"Ooo, I'm so scared," Ryuk said sarcastically.

As Kid held the book over the fire, his mind raced. An image flashed in his mind as him being the ruler of the world. He was more successful than his Father since he was worshipped. Those who didn't think he was the best thing in existence feared for their lives. People either and hung on his every word or were not going to even try to rebel. Everything was in order. Everything was in his control. He was worshipped as a God. Not just a death god, but a true worship object. It felt so beautiful. He felt so alive.

Kid took the book out from above the fire. Ryuk laughed.

"Shut up," Kid said. "I'm only keeping it for the sake of peace. Once every kishin egg is destroyed, I'll destroy this too."

"We'll see about that."

Kid glared at Ryuk, but then hid the Death Note. Kid started flying back to the DWMA.

* * *

"Hey, where'd you run off to?" Black Star asked immediately as Kid opened the door to the investigation room.

"I was thinking about something," Kid said.

"About what?" Black Star asked.

"Nothing of importance. Where are we on the HAKer situation?"

"We're not much farther at all. But since the butterfly witch wasn't the HAKer, we think the real HAKer doesn't need the kishin plaques, it was just slightly more convenient," Maka said.

"Seems likely," Kid said.

"Yeah, but that's about it," Soul said.

"Don't worry, we'll find the HAKer eventually," Kid said.

* * *

A month and a half has passed since Free was killed and the students weren't any closer to finding the HAKer. It discouraged everyone, except Ryuk and Kid, that they were making no progress at all. Sometimes it seemed like they were really close, but then the lead suspect dies and they're back at square one. The rate of killing was also increasing, since Kid was writing so much he naturally got faster. But the kishins were scared, so they were killing humans faster to gain more power. Everybody was pretty stressed.

As the weeks passed, Kid watched his friends get into petty fights with each other and just be over all unhappy, and he couldn't help but know it was basically all his fault. Not to mention that he's been avoiding his Father completely so he wouldn't reveal that Ryuk wasn't his uncle. He vaguely longed for the time before he found the Death Note.

"Hey Ryuk," Kid said to catch his personal shinigami's attention. He and Ryuk were locked in Kid's room, which was very normal as of recently. Kid was looking at his open death note, but not writing anything.

"Yea?" Ryuk responded.

"If I give up ownership of this notebook, do I lose the years that got added to my life?"

Ryuk laughed. "You thinking of giving up the notebook?"

"It seems to be causing more harm than good. The old method was fine, we could always just go back to it."

Ryuk didn't respond, so they just sat and floated in silence.

"I'm doing the right thing, right?" Kid asked eventually, breaking the silence.

"That's not for me to decide," Ryuk said.

"My efforts are useless, people are still killing each other and becoming kishin eggs. It seems no matter how many Kishins I kill, they keep coming back. There's just so much evil."

Ryuk smiled. "Take this however you want, but the last guy who had that book was always one step ahead of the enemy," he said.

"What are you saying?" Kid asked. Ryuk didn't respond. "You want me to be one step ahead of kishen eggs, but the only way I could do that is kill them before they could kill anybody, but that would be killing innocent people, I can't do that," Kid protested. Ryuk just smiled. "But then again," Kid said, "as long as there's people, there'll be evil. We're such a violent, vengeful, self-centered species."

"We? I thought you were a shinigami," Ryuk said.

Kid stared at his opened book. "You know, not everyone that's evil ends up a kishin egg. What about muggers and thieves? When I become the perfect ruler of Death City, I can't let people think that's okay. It's for the good of order, and it could prevent future murders as well. The world would definitely be better!" Kid said. He started writing names down, and slowly, humans started falling.

* * *

"HAKer has started killing innocent people," Maka said, "We can't take this leisurely anymore!"

"What do you think changed in HAKer?" Tsubaki asked, "She seemed to be such a good person."

"Whatever happened, HAKer should be scared now. We're no longer going to be easy on her," Soul said.

"Yeah, she'll never know what hit her!" Patty said


End file.
